The invention relates to the field of management of transport vehicles on the airport territory using satellite positioning technologies.
There exists the technique of audiovisual warning of a risk of collision (intersection) of aircrafts (AC) and land-based vehicles (LBV) that enables emergency stopping an AC and LBV trying to move to the runway without authorization. The technique is based on controlling the location of an AC and LBV by automatic sensors, by way of activation of the stop barrier, warning of the pilot by radiophone, tracking lighting turn-on. In case of unauthorized crossing of the stop barrier, impulse searchlights are turned on automatically by sensors, such searchlights being set up so that to cover the pilot""s field of vision, and sound and light alarm systems are turned on automatically at the control center (see RF application #94005903, cl. G 08 G 5/06, publ. 1995)xe2x80x94analogue.
The deficiency of this technique is as follows: non-availability of information at any particular moment about location of LBVs, their routes, speed of their movement, state of LBVs, terms of execution of works and compliance of such works with the technological schedule of works that reduces effectiveness of LBV management, does not provide objective information on state of LBVs and, therefore, reduces security of flight servicing works at the airport.
There also exists the technique of real-time tracking and management of aircrafts (ACs) and land-based vehicles (LBVs) of the airport that includes formation of a 3D geoinformation system of the airport territory (AT), real-time determination of geostationary geocentric coordinates of ACs and LBVs, control of speed and/or routes of LBVs and LBV traffic management (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,804, cl. G 06 F 163 /00, publ. Feb. 2, 1999)xe2x80x94prototype.
The deficiencies of the given technique are as follows: over-sophistication of co-ordinates algorithms (due to recalculation) of tracking and management of LBVs and large implementation expenses because of direct transfer of vehicle-borne equipment of ACs and methods of solution of tasks in the air to land-based equipment of LBVs, overburdening of dispatchers with information due to use of information display devices of air traffic control terminals (ATC). Moreover, there is subjectivism in receipt of information about nature of works being performed and state of LBVs, so its reliability is low. There is no real-time information about state of LBVs and terms of performance of different works by them in accordance with technological schedules of AC servicing and daily plans of flights, as well as an increase of time for determination of current co-ordinates of LBVs that affects decision-making as to management, reducing safety.
The objective of the technique to be patented is to increase effectiveness and safety of tracking and management of LBVs and to reduce expenses for implementation of the technique, as well as to increase reliability of information about LBVs, to exclude subjectivism as far as receipt of information is concerned and to improve quality of AC and traveler servicing works carried out by LBVs. Moreover, the objective of this technique is to provide for receipt, transfer, storage, analysis and processing of information about performance of AC servicing works by LBVs.
The specified objective is reached by the fact that the technique of real-time tracking and management of land-based vehicles (LBVs) of the airport that includes formation of a geoinformation system of the airport territory (AS), real-time determination of co-ordinates of LBVs using satellite positioning devices, control of speed and/or routes of LBVs and LBV traffic management, as compared to the prototype technique, provides for permanent control of state of LBVs and/or time of execution of works by each LBV and management of traffic and performance of works by LBVs in accordance with time technological schedules of postflight servicing of aircrafts (ACs) on the basic of daily plans of flights, in this case the geoinformation system of the AT is formed in the two-dimensional coordinates, and LBV co-ordinates are determined in the relative geographic coordinates.
As well as that state of LBVs is controlled and/or coordinates of LBVs are determined using satellite positioning devices by way of periodic inquiry, and data obtained are transferred to the central database of the dispatcher center for subsequent storage, analysis and processing.
As well as that control of state of LBVs includes control of turn-on/turn-off of ignition, opening/closing of doors, lifting/lowering of elevators to a predetermined height, cargo weight, AC board contact, entry/withdrawal from the works execution area, volume of fuel and water during fueling ACs, contact of special LBVs (tractors) with the front leg of the AC undercarriage, crippling of equipment of LBVs, distance to an object and/or integrity of cargo packing.
As well as that contingencies and reaction of drivers and/or automatic devices of LBVs to them are also controlled.
As well as that breakdowns, fire and/or terrorist attacks are taken into consideration while controlling contingencies.
As well as that management of traffic and execution of works by LBVs are carried out by way of transmission of massages from and/to LBVs in interactive mode and/or in strictly formalized mode.
As well as that transmission of messages from and/or to LBVs and receipt of data about state of and/or coordinates of LBVs is effected over a dedicated digital channel.
As well as that the geoinformation system of the airport territory is formed in a multi-level structure.
As well as that the multi-level structure of the geoinformation system of the airport territory includes the airport surface, underground communications, overground objects, a scheme of distribution and arrangement of traffic of LBVs, special transports and carriers.
As well as that the geoinformation system of the airport territory is represented as a digitalized map with scale change elements.
As well as that while controlling LBVs, LBV traffic routes are preset using heuristic methods with a possibility of their further optimization.
As well as that location of a LBV on the geoinformation system of the airport territory is visualized by way of an icon.
As well as that GSP and/or GLONASS systems are used as satellite positioning devices.